


Dance With You

by TigStripe



Series: Inspired by Leo Rising [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Time Agent Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Nate's party says farewell to the Legends, but Ray isn't ready to say goodbye yet.





	Dance With You

“Cheers!”

“Hear, hear!”

The bottles clinked together and the party continued, but Ray knew he was only going through the motions. He’d had a difficult time looking Nate in the eye as the man walked around the galley, talking about how special his time with the Legends had been. Now, as Nate talked with Charlie about something, the scientist couldn’t help but stare at him, a deep pounding in his ears drowning out the various discussions of his crewmates around him. 

Nate smiled at Charlie and turned his face back to the group, overseeing their celebration, when his eyes met Ray’s. There, separated by a dining table, they were only feet away, but miles apart, and it didn’t take a multitude of PhDs to understand how futile it was to try to change it at this point. But Ray, the Big Ol’ Heart, wasn’t ready to say goodbye for good, just yet.

Wordlessly, Ray stood to his feet and made his way around the table, his beer still sitting next to Sara. He approached the now-former Legend, their eyes still locked, Nate looking a little apprehensive.

“What’s wrong buddy?” Nate asked, looking for an answer in his expression and finding none.

“Dance with me.” The words were powerful. Concise. Direct. Nate flinched in surprise, but Ray’s steady gaze held him in place.

“Sorry, did you say ‘dance with me?’ Are you okay, Ray?”

Nate’s answer came in the from of Ray putting out a hand, palm up. An offering. “I don’t know why, but I just really wanna dance with you.” Was it because he knew he wouldn’t be seeing the man often in the future? Maybe. But Ray knew it had more to do with his inability to take his eyes off of Nate when he wasn’t looking, wondering if he ever did the same to him.

Something in the scientist’s eyes spoke volumes to Nate without using words, as if they were solving some long unanswered question within the deepest parts of his mind. Eyes still thirsty for answers, Nate reached up and placed his hand in Ray’s, and the two moved to an open space of the floor. “Ray,” he whispered, “Ray, what are we doing?”

“The most important thing we’ve done since we saw that dragon’s head,” Ray said, his voice low and firm. “I want this.” He closed his hand on Nate’s, seeing the historian blush in response. The two moved in close and started a slow dance there in the galley, no music at all, with every other eye in the room on them.

“Ray, this doesn’t change anything,” Nate whispered, not quite sure what was happening. “I’m still-”

“I know.” Ray’s eyes were closed, his ear next to his dance partner’s. “But I don’t care.”

“How long have you felt like this?”

“It doesn’t matter. Nothing does, except this.”

The slow dance continued to a distinct lack of music, the two men impervious to the stares of the others, or the way that Charlie and Sara were cheering them on, or how Constantine was handing a note of cash to Zari. 

“I want to be with you,” Ray said finally. “I don’t care about the Bureau or the Legends. We can work it from both sides of the coin. I just...I can’t  _ not _ be around you, Nate. I’m not ready to be alone.”

“It will never work, Ray.” It wasn’t an argument, or a refusal. Nate wasn’t telling him he didn’t want to be with him. He was simply stating what would likely turn out to be true.

“Maybe, but it’s beyond me to not try.” They stopped moving and pulled apart just enough for them to look into each other’s eyes, neither man blinking. Ray leaned in and took Nate’s lips with his own, oblivious to the excited shouts of his crewmates. The kiss was forceful, but genuine. There was nothing else in the world, in all of time, than this. Ray felt him bite his lip, and he shuddered, a tremor felt by both men. When they finally separated, their expressions were opposed - Ray’s lips had curled into a content smile, but Nate had frowned further.

“We can’t,” Nate said, pleading with his eyes. “Ray, we can’t do this.”

“Because of the chance of failure?” Ray smirked. “That’s never stopped a Legend.”

Nate laid his head on Ray’s shoulder, his breathing deep and steady. “You’re serious,” he said with a sigh. He looked up at the other man, the frown transforming before his eyes. “You know what? Fuck the chances.” He gripped Ray’s form more firmly, his smirk becoming a determined smile. “I want this too. I’ve wanted it for a while.”

“I had a feeling.” Soon both men were grinning, but their eyes were determined, defiant. They returned to their dance, still unconcerned of the stares and cheers of their peers, unwilling to give in to the likelihood of a doomed love. It was all about now, not the ifs and whens of the future.

So they danced, untouched by the inevitable.


End file.
